subnautica_historyfandomcom-20200214-history
Infected Update
The Infected Update was a major and story based update that was released on Thursday, March 2nd, 2017. The Infected Update was released on XBOX on Friday, March 8th, 2017. Additons The Infected Update introduced major story points and locations, including the background of the Carar, along with a host of features and a biome. The Carar was added and updated to its full form, which can now properly infect the Player, and local wildlife. Its appearance was updated from a dull colour, to a bright green, which has a different appearance on each creature, and also displays a veiny look. The Disease Research Facility was updated to include an interior. The entrance is now located at one of its sides opposite the entrance to its cave. As the Player enters, it can be seen that the facility is in a damaged state, due to what is revealed later in the story. The entrance is atop a balcony, and underneath is a small aquarium, which has a crack in one of its three small window panels. A small room to the right is blocked by a forcefield, requiring a purple artifact to access. Inside, a data terminal is present. Before reaching the small aquarium, is an ion crystal on a podium, and further on, a door leading to the small laboratory. In the laboratory, is a Sea Dragon Leviathan egg encased inside a tank similar to the tanks containing the alien relics which was later implemented in the Voice of the Deep. On the right wall, is a small tank containing a dead Rabbitray, Ghostray, Spidefish, Hoopfish and Lava Larva inside. Continuing onwards, is a corridor leading to the balcony for viewing the Disease Research Facility Skeleton Tank. At the end, is the Warper room, where numerous Warper parts are found either scattered around the room, or in tanks. An inactive Warper that was in the process of construction is held up by two "ropes" in the centre of the room. To the left of the room's entry point, is a data terminal, where it is usually revealed that the Player is infected. The Skeleton Tank can be accessed from here, and inside, lies the skeleton of an extinct life form, by scanning the life form, it can be revealed that the creature died of starvation or malnourishment. A few creatures (many spinefish or their shoals) can be found roaming the tank. Outside of this facility, in the Lost River Junction, lies the Skeleton of a female Sea Dragon Leviathan (in earlier experimental builds of the Infected Update, it was decided that creatures only have one gender). This Sea Dragon Leviathan attempted to retrieve her eggs after the Precursors obtained the eggs for research attempts. Attempting to break through the facility's entrance, the Sea Dragon Leviathan severely damaged the base, and suffered a fatal head injury after having a fast collision with a wall within the facility. The Sea Dragon Leviathan returned to the Junction, unsuccessful with her attempt to retrieve her eggs, and unfortunately died on the centre island of the Junction from her injuries. While she damaged the facility, the Carar was accidentally released into the waters of Planet 4546B, and the start of the viral Carar infection was made. Also in the Lost River, the Ghost Canyon was updated. The whole Canyon was polished to include creatures, a darker skybox, bone decor of various creatures, and a new area, the Skeleton Cave. The Skeleton Cave is a medium sized cavern that has two entrances, from the First Blood Kelp Zone, and the Ghost Canyon. This cave is the resting place of the Ancient Skeleton, a large, extinct predatory Life Form that was studied by the Precursors, as they set up numerous lights and cables that circle the life form. On the left wall (depending on entry point, right for Blood Kelp Zone, left for Ghost Canyon), the Lost River Laboratory is found. Its entrance is blocked by a forcefield door, requiring a Purple Artifact (in the later Silent Running Update, this was changed to being the Orange Artifact). Once inside, numerous stacked tanks containing bone samples on the left hand side, and local flora samples on the right hand side of the Cache can be found. A small bridge formation is found in the middle of the Laboratory, along with a data terminal, lab equipment, and three ion crystals on podiums. It is revealed here that creatures on 4546B only have one gender, but still require two of the species to produce offspring. After months (since June 2016) of there being a large open area in the Active Lava Zone, the exterior placeholder of the Primary Containment Facility was added to full this space. The placeholder size was larger than what it will actually be. The PDA was updated with a drag and drop function, which makes it easier to select and move items from one place to another, or to the toolbar, instead of pressing a number on the keyboard. A huge, and silent addition, was the Crag Field, a large new biome that is found on the edge of the Crash Zone, and has borders with the Void, Grassy Plateaus, and Grand Reef. In the Voice of the Deep, this area was expanded, and the whole surface map of Subnautica was completed. This update features large crags, along with a dominance of Flora and Fauna, with Bonesharks standing at the top of being the main creature here. This Biome received a Precursor Teleporter Cache, the second of its kind, in the later Silent Running Update, and will receive the moved Destroyed Lifepod 7 (which came from the Grassy Plateaus), and will include new goodies. The Map Scanner Room was updated with an increased range, from 250 metres, to a 500 metres radius. This is significant to locate more resources, and view the surrounding land, and potentially, find new cave systems that were previously unknown to the Player. The Lava Castle also obtained a new feature, smoke. Now, purple tinted smoke is emitted from the thermal vents atop the Lava Castle, completing its polishing. This feature finished off the Lava Castle, which was nearly fully completed in the previous Castles & Coffee Update. Updates The Infected Update updated many forms of gameplay, exploration, the map, and story lines. Update Soundtrack YouTube Video Gallery Infection-1.jpg|The first Infection image from the update site Infection-2.jpg|The second Infection image Drf-2.jpg|The second Disease Research Facility image, showing the wreckage in the Precursor Cave Drf-4.jpg|The fourth Disease Research Facility image, showing the deceased creature in the tank Drf-5.jpg|The fifth Disease Research Facility image, showing the Inactive Warper Lab.jpg|The Lost River Laboratory image Map-room.jpg|The extended Map Scanner Room Range image Pda.jpg|The PDA drag and drop image Feature-3.jpg|One of the two Crag Field images Pcf-3.jpg|A Primary Containment Facility Exterior image Trivia *The Disease Research Facility Interior was first implemented on December 20, 2016 as a greybox. *The Lost River Laboratory and Skeleton Cave were first implemented on February 8, 2017. *The Crag Field was first implemented on February 22, 2017. Category:Updates Category:Updates of 2017 Category:Major Updates